


Nothin like an Oral Fixation

by JusticePlague



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: DCU
Genre: Facial, Frottage, Kinktober2020, M/M, Oral Fixation, PWP, Past Abuse (mentioned), Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 10:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague
Summary: Clark's got a bit of an oral fixation, again.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Nothin like an Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> My prompts for the 5th were:  
> Frottage - Oral Fixation - Facial

"Mm, god, I love your body, Clark," Lex huffed against the taller man's neck, thrusting against him, rhythmically. 

Bruce had left his slaves alone, wanting to give them time to actually talk and bond. He had told them to do whatever they felt like, whether that be sex, cuddling, or whatever else they could think of. So, of course, Lex immediately fell on Clark, touching and rubbing against him.

Clark was quite busy sucking on a large lollipop, however, and his responses were mostly grunts and moans of assent. His punishment a few days prior had brought his oral fixation surging back, and he had kept his mouth busy since.

"So, you never did tell me how Superman ended up a slave? Or have you always had a master to answer to?" Lex asked Clark, a gentle nip to the other's ear.

"Oh," Clark whined, pulling the lollipop from his mouth. "After- Fuck, Lex, more, please- After Doomsday, and coming back, my family's farm was in so much debt, I was in so much debt… Rao, harder!" Clark broke off with a whimper. 

Lex smirked and obliged, rutting against Clark harder, and pinching his nipples roughly. "You were saying, Clark?" 

"That if you don't stop, I'm going to come," Clark groaned, tossing his head back.

"No, pretty sure that's not what you were saying," Lex grinned, mischievously.

"Was- oh, fuck," the bigger man broke off with a harsh gasp, as Lex twisted his nipples. "So much debt, came to Bruce and offered myself as a slave, in exchange for money to clear it up and save the farm."

"Why Bruce? Why not me? I was closer, you could have stayed in Metropolis," Lex asked, genuinely curious.

"You… you hated Superman," Another harsh gasp. "Clark Kent was a thorn in your side, and you'd said before you hated the slave system. I didn't-" Clark's voice broke on a loud moan as Lex started sucking on one of his earlobes. "Didn't think you'd be interested."

"Who wouldn't be interested?" Lex licked at Clark's jaw. "You're gorgeous. Makes me wonder why Bruce bought me, actually. Were you not enough? Was he bored?"

"No, I wasn't," Bruce's voice rumbled from the doorway. "You know how cruel your last master was?"

"Yeah," Lex watched Bruce approach them over Clark's shoulder.

"He was planning on selling you to someone worse," Bruce continued. "Someone quite well known for using his slaves to produce snuff films. He's no longer in business, Batman saw to that, but I couldn't allow you to fall into his hands."

"Oh," Lex's eyebrows furrowed. "But… you kept me, why?"

"Oh, that was for Clark. I know you don't remember the years you lived in Smallville, just a few short miles from Kent Farms, but, Clark did," Bruce bit the back of Clark's neck, eliciting a keening whine from the other man.

"But, that doesn't explain why," Lex dove in to lick and nibble at the column of Clark's throat as the younger man's head tilted back onto Bruce's shoulder.

"Oh, do tell him, Clark," Bruce nuzzled Clark's hair and face,taking the lollipop

"Wanted you since," Clark jerked between them, body aching for release, "the first time I saved you."

"Come, Clark," Bruce hissed against his precious slave's ear, roughly shoving the lollipop into the other man's mouth.

Clark did as ordered, gagging slightly on the lollipop. His body tensed then spasmed between the two as he came violently, with a muffled wail, all over himself and Lex. Bruce pressed down on Clark's shoulder, and Clark responded by dropping to his knees, staring up at Lex with wide, pleading eyes.

"Tell Lex your greatest secret, the one you won't even tell me," Bruce stroked Clark's hair with one hand, the other going to Lex's cock.

"I.." Clark's voice trailed off, tears welling in his vivid green eyes. "I've loved you since you saved me." His words slurred around the lollipop, but clear as day to the men with him.

Lex came with a gasp, spilling all over Clark's angelic face, while his shocked gaze met Bruce's smug one.

"And, that's why I bought and kept you, Lex," Bruce stroked his cheek, gently.

"Master, what about you?" Clark whimpered.

"Oh, precious boy, I'll get mine, yet," Bruce smirked. "This was just for you two, my pretty, pretty boys."


End file.
